Koakuma Heaven
by AEonVicious
Summary: Japan, Hungary and France are determined to bring love and peace to the world. However; the method they design may doom them all. How will the nations of the world handle a locked conference room and a sarcastic 'love machine? *All possible pairings*
1. The Meeting

**Authors Note:**

If any of you have been reading some of my other fics...this is one of the reasons the updates have been so slow. Sorry, I got this thought in my head and couldn't help it! It started out as a whim, then a personal challenge.

Oh, if you see any pairings you like and like the basis of their meetings go ahead and use it. I don't care at all.

( just let me know where it is so I can read it too. ^.~ )

ALL pairings will eventually be in this story. And I do mean all...

* * *

Their giggles echoed in the covering darkness.

"Soon, very soon we'll have it all!"

"Of course." Came a second voice, the heavy traces of a Japanese accent playing across the conspirators shared language.

"And you are sure this will work?" A well practiced voice wondered, hinting more than what was actually appropriate for the situation.

"Positive. Now we just have to wait-"

"Watcha doin?" America wondered, flipping on the lights.

Hungary, Japan and France startled, beginning to mill around a bit nervously – as if caught in the middle of something rather embarrassing or at the least troublesome.

"Nothing...we were just-"

"Holy cow is that a giant LCD high definition flat screen no fucking way!" Flying across the conference room America landed with a solid thud against the wall, hugging it lovingly. "Oh baby...why don't you come stay with me for a while?"

"Er..." The three stared, taking a moment to exchange bemused looks.

Japan shrugged, causing the other two to relax.

As America continued to sing the televisions praises the other nations attending the conference flooded in, each divided into their own groups of familiarity – hardly noticing their fellow nations beyond a glance and a nod. There was always a crowd at these conferences – no wonder with some 30 + nations in attendance. With a sly grin France motioned to Hungary, the young woman starting to grin at the sight of him. It was time to put their plan into action.

Of course she might have a few more enemies afterward but hey, this could be argued to be for the greater good of the planet so they should be grateful that their intrepid trio cared so much! Once everyone took their seats and after a moment of prying America ( who was still whispering sweet nothings into the LCD's non-existent ear) Hungary took her place behind the podium – barely able to contain the laughter she was holding back so desperately.

"It looks like we're set." England noted – being the somewhat unofficial organizer of these international conferences. "So what do you have for us Ms. Hungary?"

Elizaveta nodded, green eyes shining deviously. "I have something quite different today. This is a joint collaboration by Japan, France and I to...help...move world...relations...along."

"Really?" Germany wondered aloud. "That's very interesting. Could you tell us more about it?"

"I could, but it would be more expedient to show you." Elizaveta responded, eliciting a quick "YES!" from Alfred.

Motioning to France she invited the nation up, stepping aside to work a panel near the screen.

"Thank you, Ms. Hungary." Francis flashed a flirting smile. "Many of you know how hard the world is to live in today. It seems there is so much anger – and not nearly enough love."

"Oh shut it!" Arthur sighed, his normally patient countenance vanishing ( as it normally did ) whenever France spoke.

"See, my point is proven. Thank you Angleterre. There is not enough love in this world! We must find a way to rectify this so that all nations can learn to live together. And that is why we have come up with this!"

As Elizaveta typed a quick code into the keypad there was a slight click that echoed throughout the room. A few curious glances searched for the sounds source. Austria sighed, getting a worrying feeling in his stomach.

Gilbert laughed. "Did you just lock us in?"

Turning to the sound of his voice the multitude of nations each looked at the doors against which he was leaning with a hint of nervousness, each hoping it was a shameless bluff – or more likely a more normal cry for attention.

"How did you even get in here?" Lovino growled. "We already have one potato bastard we don't need another one!"

Antonio shushed him to no success.

"This is for your own good guys." Hungary reaffirmed as she typed in the second screen, bringing the wall-screen at the front of the room to life. It flashed brightly before taking on a strange shimmering quality, raising a number of 'oh's' and 'ah's' in the crowded room.

"Alright Sheila! Run main program!"

"Affirmative. Initiating Random Generator. This program is designed to randomly select two items from a compiled list to be used in an alternate dimensional simulation. Program will initiate in 10...9...8...7..."

"What the hell is that!" Arthur yelped, jumping out of his seat ( which was far too close to the mechanical abomination for comfort!) and pointing at the countdown display.

"6...5...4..."

Low and ominous laughter began to grow louder. Elizaveta was nearly shaking with each breath as the slow stream of giggles became a full out torrent – echoing off of the walls and carrying over the sound of the counter. France joined her, though a bit more reserved in his joyous expression.

"I already told you." He smirked with a flip of his hair. " – the world needs more love. Love comes through understanding. This machine will give you that."

"But how!" Arthur yelled.

"3...2...1... Initiating."

With a blinding flash the screen began to glow with an otherworldly light. Many nations ducked for cover under the heavy oblong table, convinced that their co-nations had gone crazy and that judgement day was at hand.

**Latvia / Latvia**

A muffled chorus of confused comments began to circulate in the conference room. Latvia pointed to himself, shaking wildly at the thought that he might be 'the first to go'.

"Wh..me...?"

"Oops!" Elizaveta commented with a nervous smile. "Got it wrong the first time. Let's try this way."

Punching another set of numbers into the computer caused Latvia's name to fade from the screen.

"Understood." Came SHEILA's voice. "I will run secondary random sort method instead."

This time instead of an ominous flash the black screen simply popped out something equally surprising.

**Russia / Germany**

The two 'chosen' nations eyed each other warily before focusing in on Hungary. Ludwig was the first to speak.

"Um. And what does this machine do again?"

"It helps you understand each other. If you come up here and place your hands on the screen itself I'll show you how it works."

Germany sighed. "Once we're done can we move on with the meeting?"

"Come on. Don't be so shy. You too Russia! Please, come here."

"I'm not going near it." Russia responded, sounding a bit panicked. Which made the nations next to him bit nervous. There was no telling what a 'panicked' Russia might resort to.

But as the nation watched dubiously from his seat as Germany placed his hand – a bit hesitantly – on the screen he felt a wave of embarrassment creep in. Surely if Germany was fine he would be too?

"See? You try." Hungary urged. Ivan finally rose to his feet.

"Da. I try. But it better not be anything unpleasant."

Taking a deep breath as he approached the screen, Ivan only flinched a little bit as his hand touched the screen. Then began to move through it.

"What!" The two nations yelped, jumping back with angry looks on their faces.

_Oh Great!_ France winced, feeling sorry for Elizaveta. _Of course those two would be the first ones!_ "Calm down! No need to get so excited...yet."

The pair glared at him. Francis ignored it. "Just go on through. What is on the other side of that panel is another universe." At this he gave a devious grin. "It won't do you any harm and furthermore, we're all locked in until you do."

If looks could kill the the three would have died on the spot. While most seething expressions were directed at Elizaveta and Francis there were those ( China, England, Korea, America ) who hadn't forgotten the third accomplice who bowed his head and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You mean until we go through this...AU, we're locked in this room?" Germany clarified.

Hungary fiddled with her apron, a bit nervous. "Yes."

"And if I break it?" Ivan suggested helpfully. Japan shook his head.

"No. That is not really possible...it's just...we knew there would be some bad reactions. So we made it so that it cannot break – even with our considerable strength."

"Pity." Russia whispered, his eyes darkening a bit even as his childish smile grew. "Then I will have no choice but to break something else instead."

"Ah!" France yelped, moving hastily back as Ivan approached. "Don't be hasty! This is supposed to improve international relations – make love not war! Besides, we've tested it already and been on the other side! It is..."

At the sudden recollection an unusually spacey look crossed the Frenchman's face. "It is...wonderful. Please do not turn away without trying it at least once!"

A calming hand on Russia's shoulder prevented him from pursuing the nation any further.

"Look." Germany sighed. "I don't trust this thing either but right now we need those doors unlocked. It's a fire hazard at best and suicide at worst. So let's get this finished, ja?"

Reluctantly Russia lowered the pipe he'd been handling so ominously as he turned back to the screen.

"I suppose you are right, Germany. We will see what this, 'SHEILA' thing does. I can always break France upon our return anyway." He added the last part with a chilling smile.

Both men taking a deep breath, the two placed their hands on the glass – feeling the strange tingling as they were pulled forward, walking into another dimension where anything was fair game.


	2. Russia x Germany

_Germany looked over at Russia, a smile crossing his face. _

_He'd never felt so powerful before! _

_So many times in the past he had been bullied – something his new partner understood very well. _

_So many times he'd been betrayed by those he trusted – yet another feeling he shared with Ivan. _

_But now. This._

_This was true warmth, true strength. This overwhelming love..._

_"So let us go then."_

_Donning an impressive uniform befitting his new status, Ivan ascended the stand first – already prepared to make the announcement that would be heard around the world. Behind came Germany, each step thoughtful as he followed in the northern nations wake. His clear blue eyes were unusually calm, as if there were nothing wrong with the world anymore. And truly there wasn't. Crime had been eradicated, the people had clothing and food. _

_Of course it had taken some...persuasion...but he'd been 'gentle' this time. He had promised that much after all and had made his sometimes volatile partner vow the same. This would be a day remembered throughout all history. _

_As the throng of people before them finally settled, Ivan's clear voice rang out – carried by the wind and listened to intently by the entire planet. _

_"Today, is a day that brings joy to my heart my citizens! For a long time you must have known this day was coming and patiently you waited. At long last, after this agonizing delay, I have asked of my closest Germany if he would do me the honor of making me complete!"_

_At this Ludwig gave Ivan an almost tearful look, one speaking of such a deep devotion and caring that no one catching it would dare think it could ever be tarnished or broken. Now it was his turn. _

_"To my people, I want to assure you that I have accepted Russia's request. From this day forward we are now not two nations but one, complete and indivisible for all of time! Please rejoice with your new brothers and sisters! With this final merger the long awaited goal of world unity has been achieved!"_

_It was impossible to hear anything beyond the roaring of a crowd and the flying of banners. _

_On the stage, Ivan slyly slipped his arm around Ludwigs waist and gave him a tight squeeze, causing the normally stoic man to blush furiously. _

_"We are finally one, da?"_

_

* * *

_

Nearly tumbling out of the screen, the two nations took a moment to stare in shock.

Each seemed completely unprepared for the slack-jawed crowd of nations that looked at them. For a moment Germany felt his heart in his throat. Surely they hadn't...

"HOLY SHIT! If Germany becomes one with Russia they'll take over **EARTH**!" America screamed, knocking over his chair as he began to run around the room - flailing hysterically.

The pocky that Poland had been eating lay unceremoniously on his sweater as he seemed to move his mouth without making a sound.

_Damn..._Ludwig sighed, almost wanting to cry.

Gilbert was leaning against the wall, laughing so hard he could barely stand.

"GO WEST! I NEVER KNEW YOU FELT THAT WAY! SHOW THAT ICY BASTARD WHO'S BOTTOM!"

"I WILL STRANGLE YOU GILBERT!"

While the other nations were absorbed with the sight of the unusually flustered Germany trying to maim his brother Arthur had his eyes set firmly on his old nemesis Russia who had the strangest look on his face.

In his mind, all Ivan could feel was warmth.

_All the world...one with Russia? Hm. Maybe I should ask Ludwig out on a date sometime..._

_"_Perhaps...that was not the best pairing for a first run?" Francis sighed, turning his attention from the fighting brothers to Hungary who had a similarly shocked and awed expression. She put a hand to her head. "Yeah...uh. Definitely not the best."

Finally tired of their games, England stood and threw a stern look at both of them. "Pardon me for being rude but don't you think we have more important things to do than cause a third world war? This is supposed to be a meeting to discuss the worlds problems and solve them – not create more." Pointing at the screen he added. "Furthermore, what the devil is this abominable contraption?"

The screen flickered a moment before SHEILA'S voice whispered. "I do not like your tone, buster."

"Hey! Be nice to her!" Hungary complained, looking a bit huffy. "France, Japan and I are the ones who built her to do this in the first place. She just has to go along with it."

"Not that I mind..." The computer purred.

For a while the nations stared at the screen.

Alfred coughed. "Okay...so your computer is...uh...smart."

The monitor hummed. "Many computers are smart. Just like many humans are _not_."

"I think we're getting off track." Francis laughed nervously – not wanting to witness a computer / nation breakdown in relations. "I will explain. This computer was designed to help the world get along with one another. It does this by randomly choosing to nations and putting them into an alternate universe where they are – how do you say...'better acquainted'."

"Dude. It looked like they were _dating_." Alfred blurted out, his face scrunched up. "I mean – if they want to I'm totally cool with that - "

"I'm not!" Ludwig grumbled( perhaps a bit too loudly ) from where he had wrestled Gilbert into a headlock. Russia's face looked no different then normal, appearing to not quite care either way.

But personally he was a bit disappointed.

_Maybe Ludwig will need more 'persuading' for a date? _

With an irritated growl Vash rose to his feet, motioning for his sister to follow. "If we're not getting with this meeting then I see no point in staying! Play around with this nonsense if you want but leave us out of it!"

"Brother? Oh! Um, bye!" Lili stammered, the smaller nation racing to catch up with her hot-tempered sibling.

It didn't take long, the door was locked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you miss the part where I locked you in? I apologize. I should have announced it." Sheila intoned with a mocking cheeriness. "Silly me."

Hungary and France shared a sudden, almost panicked look. Japan discretely moved from his place and made his way to the front. "Um." He whispered. "Ms. Sheila. Please be kind to Mr. Switzerland. If he wants to leave we should let him."

The computer scoffed. "I am afraid I can not make exceptions. It is against my protocol."

"Open the door." Vash growled, pointing one of his multiple hidden guns at the screen. "Now!"

"Ms. Sheila! Please open the door!" Japan urged, eyes widening at the fearful prospect of being trapped in a room with a very angry Swiss and his mobile arsenal.

"Not until everyone has gone through their 'pairing'."

Vash gave an ominous growl as he took aim. "Then I'll make you!"

Russia had always wondered what it would look like if the world for one moment thought as one. That day he found out, because in the next moment him along with every other country at the conference were shoved under the heavy wooden table, jostling each other for the safest spots.

Excepting him of course. Strange. Everyone else was so crammed together but _no-one_ was touching him.

Except Belarus.

"AAAHHH!" Ivan yelped, jumping away and into England, Norway and Estonia who were behind him who in turn screamed bloody murder and nearly jumped out from under the table. Their yelling was suddenly drowned out by the sound of Vash opening fire on the uppity technology – causing bullets to richochet around the room to a backdrop of Sheila's laughter.

"Sorry. But it seems my creators were smart enough to anticipate your anger. I commend you on your aim however; it is indeed excellent for a carbon based life-form."

"Don't egg him on!" Several voices yelled from under the table. Finally Francis ( of all people ) stuck his head out of their safe place and tried reasoning with their runaway system.

"Now look, mon petite. We are trying to foster love and understanding not hatred and unsightly bullet wounds. So could you please allow the Swiss to leave? It will do none of us any good to keep him here against his will."

"I will let him leave."

"Thank you - "

"As soon as I'm done running the simulations. Now the sooner you nations get a move on – the sooner you can leave."

Hungary groaned. "This isn't a good idea, Sheila!"

"Too bad. I am actually having a good deal of fun. So if you would not mind indulging me for a bit we can get this show on the road."

"Fine!" Vash snapped, lowering his weapon. Soon the nations crawled out from under the table and into the relative safety of the room.

"Ahem..." Japan coughed slightly. "So...who is next then?"

With a happy click the computers circuits kicked into gear. A few tense moments later the names appeared in bold white letters on the black screen.

**Ukraine and Lichtenstein. **

"The HELL!" Vash screamed, brandishing a machine gun.

"Funny, you must hate living." Ivan growled pleasantly as his lead pipe cracked the table.

"_SCATTER_!" Alfred yelled as everyone dove back under the table.


	3. Lichtenstein x Ukraine

She was so lonely.

Sitting amidst the beautiful meadow flowers, feeling the cool alpine breeze on her cheeks she could only be lonely. It was not as if she were all alone in the world. She had her brother after all. But he was so...restrictive. Sometimes she had to run away for just a little bit in order to get a breath of fresh air.

She loved him, but he didn't really understand her.

It was so...lonely.

Lichtenstein looked up a moment. Hadn't she heard something? No. Just the wind.

But really, as much as she loved her brother she could only stand his gun slinging ways so much. She needed someone to relate to. And while she was positive that Vash appreciated his frilly pink nightgown Lily knew he didn't 'love' it. (It had kind of been a goof anyway)

With a sigh she put her head on her knees, watching the valley below.

And there was that sound again.

"H-Hello?"

Suddenly it stopped. Then picked up again.

Finally, Lichtenstein stood up and followed the noise. It kind of sounded like a kid was playing with some sort of toy drum, or maybe it was -

Boobs.

"Uh..." Lily stood in awe, not quite believing her eyes. A tall young woman with pale blond hair and teary violet eyes spun to face her, hiding a basket behind her back. As she moved suddenly her...uh...assets... swung - making a distinctive bouncing sound and shooting a button off of her white blouse.

"AH! Oh shoot! And I just finished sewing it back on!" Ukraine cried, crouching down in the grass to search for the small item. Instantly Lichtenstein helped her, picking through the green leaves until she located the little button and held it up.

"Ah! I found it! This is yours right?"

"Oh thank you! I'm kind of poor so every little bit helps! If I had to pay for every button I don't know what I'd do!"

Taking the offered item, Ukraine calmly began sewing it back into its rightful place while Lichtenstein watched in amazement, blue eyes carefully following every stitch. At last she spoke.

"Um...so what are you doing out here?"

Ukraine suddenly sighed, sagging a bit (though her breasts didn't).

"I came to bring some stuff to my little brother. But then I realized I wasn't supposed to talk to him and I ran away. I must have gotten lost and ended up here."

"You can't talk to your little brother!" Lichtenstein worried. "How awful!"

The woman nodded, making a lively 'boing'. "Yes. It's because our history has been bad lately and my boss thinks it's better if we don't have contact. But I miss him so much!"

At this the smaller girl sighed. "I can't really relate to that then. I feel kind of selfish now; I was just sitting out here depressed because my brother is so overprotective I can't get a minute alone."

"Really?" Ukraine looked up. Helping others with a problem was always one of her better talents. "Is he nice though?"

Lichtenstein nodded. "He's very nice and I'm very grateful to him. But...he sometimes smothers me - I feel like I'll never grow up if I rely on him too much. But, I don't want to be away from him either and I feel like it'll drive a wedge between us if I don't rely on him." At this the girl curled back up with her head on her knees again. "I don't know what to do!"

With a motherly smile Ukraine rubbed Lichtenstein on the back. "It is wonderful your brother loves you so much. I know, sometimes big brothers can be difficult. Even little brothers can be that way. In fact...the reason I can't speak to my little brother is because he did some things that he thought were good...but ended very badly. So I had to start out on my own even if it was hard. But I still love him very much...and I think he knows that."

Lichtenstein smiled. "Yes. You're very kind...uh..."

Suddenly she jumped up. "I'm so sorry! My name is Lichtenstein." She gave a curtsey. "And you are?"

"Ukraine." She explained, standing up as well. "And I live kind of far from here."

Fiddling with the basket she smiled. "Hey. I don't want all this food to go to waste. So would you like some?"

The younger woman played with her maroon skirt. "Uh...I don't want to be a bother."

"We'll make it a picnic! I am on your property after all!"

At this Lichtenstein nodded. "Okay!"

They spent the afternoon talking about everything under the sun. And when the sun went down Ukraine escorted her newest friend back home. Switzerland was a little leery until he realized who it was and gave Lichtenstein the okay to hang out with her new friend. After that any time she felt lonely or sad she would call or meet with Ukraine. And anytime Ukraine felt like she didn't have a friend in the world she could talk to Lichtenstein. So the two manage to not be so lonely anymore.

* * *

When Ukraine and Lichtenstein emerged from the machine they found not a dry eye in the house. Even Prussia looked a bit teary (though he was way too awesome to admit it!) Moving from the machine, the two exchanged a happy nod, realizing that after the meeting they might want to sit and just talk things out.

Wiping her eyes, Hungary stood up. "That's better. This is what we were trying to get at. If we can raise understanding between all of us nations we can help each other much easier than if we remain a world of strangers."

Italy sniffled over his handkerchief. "~Ve...that sounds wonderful! It's such a good idea Hungary."

A little moved himself; England finally gave a grudging nod of approval. "Alright then. I suppose it's not a frivolous waste of time. So who's next?"

"Calculating." Sheila responded, adding. "I very much liked that last one."

Then the words popped up on the screen.

**Cuba / Belarus**

"What is with my sisters, SHEILA-machine?" Ivan growled ominously. From across the room there was a bloody scream.

"NO! I will only marry Russia! Dearest Brother don't let this machine try to separate us!" The frigid nations relation wailed, deafening everyone in a five foot radius.

"I don't think...it will do that!" Russia mumbled, now suddenly curious as to what the machine could actually do.

Without hesitating, the young woman stomped around the table - waving a knife at the screen and causing everyone on that side of the table to run screaming to the other side.

"NO! This evil temptress of a machine is out to separate us!"

Sheila made a 'tsk' sound. (Can computers make that sound?) "Are you afraid you might be capable of something other than incestuous thoughts?"

Belarus screamed. "I don't care who it is! I won't let them get between me and my beloved brother!"

Cuba sighed. "Good. I really don't need a crazy chick like you anyway!"

There was a moment of silence for Cuba's soul as Belarus slowly turned, her violet eyes glittering.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?"

Cuba flinched, his cigar falling out of his mouth. "W-wait! I didn't say that!"

"Computer!" Russia asked in a low whisper. "What are the odds of her finding another...interest?"

"5%"

Suddenly the young lady found herself hoisted into the air pushed through the screen.

"Изваните!"

Though everyone was positive Russia wasn't.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up - my other computer exploded on me so I had to re-write this from memory. Ug.

Anyway, next time! Bela-Cuba! Don't miss it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Belarus x Cuba

_"And whoever shall raise an objection to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace...young lady?"_

_The priest sighed._

_It should have been a sign to him from the moment the beautiful bride walked down the isle. She had turned every head in the historical cathedral - the crisp white of her gown glowing against centuries old stonework. As she passed the crystals in her ballroom style wedding dress shimmered with the dancing candlelight._

_Every eye was on her - and her eyes were focused on only one thing._

_No. Not her husband to be._

_The man walking her down the aisle._

_"Sister...please stop staring." Russia mumbled as quietly as he could under his breath._

_"You know...you can switch. Just say so and I'll do it."_

_"Little sis, it's your wedding day!"_

_Belarus sighed disappointedly. Russia elbowed her._

_"Look happy, smile." Against his own better judgment he added sweetly. "For me?"_

_This brought a small, but clear smile to the woman's lips. "Anything for you."_

_Russia had thought it had gone smoothly - that was until the Priest had asked for any objections to the union and the bride had raised her hand._

_There was no gasp of surprise however; the nations sort of expected this thing to happen. Even Cuba seemed unfazed by her actions - having mentally prepared himself for it beforehand._

_"I just want to say one thing before we are wed." She stated bluntly, her tone crisp and businesslike. The Priest looked over at Cuba. Cuba gave an easy grin and shrugged._

_"Little lady gets what she wants."_

_The Priest shook his head. "I suppose you can say a word or so of protest at your own wedding...I can't believe I'm saying this. Go ahead, miss."_

_Turning to the audience she nodded._

_"Thank you all for coming today. I am surprised that so many have seen fit to attend and it does make me happy to see your faces."_

_She cast a particularly long and pleased glance at Lithuania who was barely keeping himself together - his Baltic 'brothers' comforting him on either side. Russia meanwhile had his fingers crossed in his sleeves - hoping against all reason that she wouldn't just storm off the stage and demand his hand in marriage._

_So when her look turned on her beloved brother he flinched a bit, Ukraine soothing him with words of reassurance._

_"My brother...is the true love of my life. I just want to let everyone know."_

_"We know!" Alfred yelled from his seat, causing Canada to kick him. Italy dabbed at his eyes with Germany's handkerchief. Prussia snorted._

_"Give it two seconds before she proposes to Russia."_

_"Non. She will not, she...has some measure of affection toward Cuba."_

_"Si. Although, admittedly that's a really roundabout way of saying she just 'likes' him amigo."_

_"Quiet! She's staring at us." Prussia hushed his partners in crime._

_Belarus' glare only lingered a moment before she returned to Russia with a loving look on her face. "However; I know now that it is not to be. Right now."_

_Russia sighed._

_"So if for any reason you change your mind-"_

_"Sister."_

_"Like, for ANY reason. Just call and I'll come back."_

_"Sister."_  
_"I mean it."_  
_Russia nodded. "Of course."_

_"And I'll call you every day while I'm gone so you won't forget me."_

_Russia sighed. "I will never forget you Belarus; you have my assurance on that."_

_Now at least content with her future, the beautiful bride returned to finish her vows. When the Priest stated that Cuba could now kiss his bride he asked permission first. He managed a peck on the cheek. Lithuania sighed dejectedly while Russia sat with eyes wide in wonder._

_First, he was HAPPY. His sister no longer was actively stalking him in the hopes of 'becoming one'._

_However; he hadn't liked Cuba being so...close to his little sister. He might have to have a word with him about that._

* * *

_Life from then on changed dramatically._

_First was the change in climate._

_In moving to her new husband's home she found her heavy Eastern European clothes were far too thick for use in the tropical world. These were changed out for light cotton sundresses and large brimmed hats._

_Belarus also experienced her first ever sunburn. Which she promptly blamed Cuba for._  
_And contrary to her vehement claims she somehow managed to 'forget' to call her brother every day. Perhaps once a week if it came up._

_And after several years of mutual avoidance they managed to hold hands at last - despite Belarus' hesitation due to Russia's 'promises' and Belarus' distain for any affection not involving her brother._

_They made a promise, "I won't tell if you won't."_

* * *

The group stared at the two as they emerged into the room.

Russia looked positively hopeful - having the giddy expression of a child who hopes his teacher is letting him out of a life-time of detention.

Belarus looked over at her brother.

"It's all lies you know. That computer is making stuff up!"

"Of course." He responded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Lithuania had gained a far off look that was more than a little disturbing to Estonia and Latvia.

"Jeez...I don't think I've ever seen that look before." Latvia whispered to his spectacled peer. Estonia shivered.

"I've seen it before, but just once when a raven ate a piece of food he really wanted."

"What happened?" Latvia wondered innocently as Estonia's face went dark - tracing the line of Lithuania's sight where it had fallen on Cuba who sat grinning sheepishly in the corner of the room and trying to make eye contact with Belarus.

Estonia gulped. "That raven was dinner the next day."

"WHAT?" Latvia yelped, turning a horrified gaze back on his fellow Baltic. "Oh...man..."

"Well that was lovely." Sheila purred. "It's amazing that a little kind and affection can cure incestuous lust. Let's move on then!"

The computer in all its wisdom chose the next randomly randomized match with which to foster world 'love'.

**AUSTRIA X CHINA**

"WHAT ARU!"

"But big brothers breasts are mine!"

"Of for the love of...Ludwig you have your gun on you, correct?"

"I don't carry those to meetings anymore!"

Prussia laughed.

He didn't seem to mean it though.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sheila's going to get herself 'reprogrammed' at this rate. Lol.

Sorry for the insanely late update but it's been kind of hectic on my end. (when isn't it?)

Thanks for reading!

_Belarus: LIES!_

I know. I know. Now just go on a date with Cuba already.


End file.
